Sacrifices
by ZofieTheIntrovert
Summary: The countries discover something interesting about America, Canada and Mexico.


**A/N: So this is a fic based off of an RP me and my friend did. We're both insane, so you can expect how well this turned out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia**

Age and Experience. Both things all nations had to offer, be it knowledge of how to make pasta from scratch, or intense battle plans that defeated the strongest of armies using clever tactics.

They could be light harted to dark violent things. From how to make flower crowns, to cannibalism.

Now, when i say all of that, what nations would you think of? China, Japan, England, France, or maybe even Prussia.

Even the other nations knew. Though, they certainly didn't expect this.

 **17:36, World meeting, Mexico City-**

The meeting, as always, was useless. Fighting, yelling, but never anything important.

All nations learned to accept this. There couldn't be done anything about it. They shouldn't be suprised, really. Who though it was a good idea to stick a bunch of nations in a meeting room anyway?

And so, another meeting was done and over with.

Now, this was a time all nations -except for the edgy lonely ones- enjoyed. They were free to talk about something that wasn't politics -not that they even talked about it anyway-.

A common topic that was talked about a lot was the past. England and France would tell stories about piracy or fashion, or both at the same time, and end up fighting. Turkey would talk about all the battles and glorious things that he remembered from his time as the Ottoman empire. Greece would tell tales about his mother, as would Egypt, the old friends reminiscing about hundreds of years ago. China, the oldest of them all, would talk about the things he discovered, and sometimes about the other ancients as well.

However, some countries that didn't talk very much at this time, were America, Canada, and this meeting's host, Mexico.

Though, this time would be a little different.

France was just talking about the time all things gothic were in fashion, when he noticed the three countries from north and central america sitting sideways. He grinned, wrapped his arms around Canada dramatically.

"Oh my little Canada~ Do you have any stories you'd want to tell?" He asked, still grinning.

"Uh, not really-" "Of course you do dude!We all do!" America butted in while he brought Mexico closer with him.

"Oh? Really? You and Mexique do?" Francis asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course they don't you frog. They're far too young to tell anything remotely interesting." England rolled his eyes while taking a sip of tea.

"Hey! We do have interesting stories, right hermanos?" Mexico said while glancing towards America and Canada with a grin. No one noticed as Spain broke out in a cold sweat.

Canada broke out in a grin too as he realized what Mexico was talking about, while America smiled mischeviously. "Oh, we sure do~" America sing-songed.

The other countries were glancing towards each other, what were they talking about?

"Ah- But we don't need to talk about that!" Spain said while frantically waving his arms around. Mexico grinned at him as he said,

"Oh, but we really do! By the way, do you still have that human heart i gave you?"

Silence enveloped the room, which was broken by a loud shriek.

"THEY'RE BACK! THEY'RE BACK NORWAY!" Denmark screamed as he clung onto Norway tightly, which he suprisingly returned. And if one squinted hard enough, they could see the tiny speck of complete and utter horror in his eyes.

Finland looked almost ready to pass out, and Sweden was shaking ever so slightly. Iceland was rocking back and forth on his chair with his knees pulled up to his chest.

England looked at the three with wide eyes. "W-what are you talking about?!"

"We used to sacrifice people all the time!" America said with a grin. "Especially Mexico. Remember that one time he sacrificed that kid to the sun god?" Canada chuckled and replied, "Oh yeah, that was a day!"

At this point, Spain was repeatedly muttering into his hands, 'when did i go wrong?' in spanish, England was spluttering with wide eyes, and France was just sitting there with a wide mouth.

Definitely an interesting day.


End file.
